L'énigme John Watson
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Sherlock ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son colocataire. Un temps il l'évite, un temps il revient. La déduction parait évidente mais la réciproque n'est pas vrai. Comment va réagir John ?


Sherlock s'installa dans son fauteuil, prenant sa posture réflexive.

Il avait une nouvelle énigme à résoudre. Une énigme qui l'intriguait beaucoup trop et qui méritait toute son attention.

L'énigme de John Watson.

Il réagissait étrangement ces derniers temps. Il y avait eu cette dispute entre eux, d'abord.

John lui reprochait d'avoir encore soi-disant saboté une de ses relations. Ce à quoi Sherlock, pensant bien faire, avait répliqué :

« De toute façon, nous savons tout deux que le train de vie que tu as avec moi ne te permet plus ce genre de relation. Tu préfères une vie avec moi plutôt qu'une vie paisible avec une de tes « petites-amies ».

-Sherlock ! »

Le visage de John s'était décomposé, laissant clairement son colocataire voir qu'il était allé trop loin, ou qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

Il n'eut le temps de réfléchir à une façon de se rattraper, que John avait déjà repris son manteau et s'était éclipsé, le laissant seul de longues heures.

Il l'avait entendu remonter les escaliers que tard dans la nuit, ses pas peu assurés laissant entendre qu'il avait passer une bonne partie de son temps dans un bar non loin d'ici.

Sherlock avait alors pensé – à tort – que l'incident serait clôt.

Mais...

Mais John avait brutalement changé. Il s'était mis à l'éviter, à le fuir même. Il partait tôt, revenait tard, maintenait une distance importante entre eux même lorsqu'ils se rendaient ensemble sur une scène de crime. Il ne lui parlait plus. Ne le regardait même plus en fait.

Sherlock avait d'abord pensé qu'il lui en voulait encore, mais John était plus du style à hurler lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Il avait éliminé l'improbable, et la vérité lui était apparu.

John avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux. Amoureux de lui.

Le détective s'était trouvé bien embarrassé. Il appréciait John, il l'appréciait énormément même, mais une relation sentimentale se situait bien en dehors de sa sphère. John voulait un mariage, une vie romantique, un enfant même. Et ça, Sherlock s'y refusait. Ils étaient incompatibles, voilà tout. Et ça, John le savait, et en souffrait.

Mais, alors qu'il réfléchissait à parler à John d'une manière qui lui permettrait de renoncer à ses sentiments tout en restant à ses côtés, le médecin avait brutalement changé d'attitude.

Dieu que cet homme était imprévisible.

Il était venu le voir, s'excusant pour son attitude des derniers jours –sans oublier de souligner que Sherlock restait un idiot – et il lui avait sourit. Un sourire sincère, heureux même. Ils avaient repris l'enquête ensemble, et John ne le fuyait plus. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir renoncé à ses sentiments pour autant. Il le surprenait parfois à le regarder, à rougir, à sourire un peu trop. Le tout sans jamais perdre sa bonne humeur nouvellement acquise. Cependant, il devait bien lui accorder qu'il était bien plus performant durant les enquêtes désormais.

Il l'aimait toujours, et il ne souffrait plus.

Ce n'était pas le détective qui allait s'en plaindre… Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de John. ...S'était-il convaincu que ses sentiments allaient trouver un écho chez Sherlock ?

John entra dans la pièce, et se figea en le voyant plongé dans sa réflexion.

« On a une nouvelle affaire ?

-Tu m'intrigues. » Lâcha-t-il tout de go.

Le blogueur parut étonné. Il s'avança, et s'installa en face de lui dans le fauteuil.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne te comprends pas John. »

Le concerné avança un peu sur son siège, se penchant sur Sherlock.

« Hé bien, pose moi des questions au lieu de _déduire_.

-Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

John se redressa brusquement, et Sherlock craint un instant de l'avoir à nouveau touché. Mais les traits du médecin se détendirent finalement, et un rire lui échappa.

« Evidemment. Il est impossible de te cacher quoi que ce soit hein ? » Lâcha-t-il avec assurance, en rougissant un peu.

Sherlock acquiesça, cachant sa surprise. Il s'était attendu à un discours, à des balbutiements ou a des insultes, pas à ce simple « Evidemment ». Il baissa ses mains, quittant sa posture. Il devait soigneusement choisir ses mots.

« Non… En effet. C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais la semaine dernière ?

-Bien vu Sherlock. Admit John, bien qu'ayant l'air un peu honteux.

-Mais… Tu ne m'évites plus maintenant. Et tu n'as plus l'air morose. Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire revint sur le visage de John.

« Car je suis heureux, c'est tout.

-Heureux… A quel sujet ? »

John eut un rire bref, et plongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock.

« Je vois bien ce que tu crains. Mais non, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit réciproque. Je sais pertinemment comment tu fonctionnes. Ça m'a fait mal au début, je ne m'en cache pas. Je t'aime Sherlock. A un point que tu peux difficilement envisager, et bien sur, me dire que ces sentiments sont vains, ça m'a retourné. J'ai pensé à déménager. A partir loin de toi. A essayer de t'oublier. Mais dès que je m'éloignais, ça faisait encore plus mal. Et puis j'ai compris.

-Compris… quoi ? Souffla le détective, ne voulant interrompre ces « confessions ».

\- Que ce n'était pas grave.

-… Pardon ? »

Il sourit de plus belle.

« Ces sentiments, ils font mal mais… Ils sont géniaux. J'ai tendance à déprimer, souvent, quand je suis dans l'inaction. Je me laisse aller, je me laisse vivre. Mais grâce à ces sentiments, je me sens exister. Et je sais aussi désormais que je suis capable d'aimer autant. De vivre autant. Et… Et j'aime bien ça. –il pose une main sur sa poitrine – Ce bordel que tu fous en moi, il me rend plus fort. Je n'ai pas besoin que ça soit réciproque Sherlock, juste d'être avec toi, d'enquêter avec toi, de travailler avec toi. J'ai juste besoin qu'on continue à être comme on est maintenant. Ça me suffit.

-John, je… hésitait Sherlock.

-Ecoute, fit-il soudainement en prenant un air sérieux, je ne suis aucunement en train de te supplier pour avoir les miettes de ta pitié ou pour rester à tes côtés. Tu as besoin de moi dans tes enquêtes, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Or il s'avère qu'on est colocataires _et_ qu'on travaille ensemble. Tu as ce que tu veux, et moi aussi. Je ne te demande rien, je ne te supplie pas et je ne suis pas en train de me rabaisser pour glaner des morceaux d'affections. Je me sens juste bien comme ça. Comme on est. Je suis heureux Sherlock. Car j'ai compris qu'être amoureux n'impliquait pas forcément de subir. »

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, digérant ces nouvelles informations.

En effet, John était un homme plus que surprenant.

Surprenant au point que Sherlock se retrouva à énoncer des évidences pour assimiler la situation.

« Alors. Tu restes amoureux.

-Yep.

-Et tu vas rester comme avant quand même.

-Bien sur !

-Et… Si je ne change rien à mon comportement, ça te va ?

-C'est même ce que je veux, Sherlock. »

Il sourit à nouveau. Le plus jeune se découvrit à sourire également.

Surprenant et contagieux.

Mais il devait tenter une dernière question avant de clore le sujet.

« De fait… Tu vas continuer à voir des femmes alors ? »

John se tut, l'air pensif. Il n'avait visiblement pas réfléchit à ça.

« Hé bien… commença-t-il après de longues secondes de réflexions, je pense oui. Des femmes ou des hommes, maintenant que je sais que je peux être attiré par les deux, haha ! Mais ça risque d'être différent. Désormais, je sais qu'iels seront en concurrence directe avec toi, à moins que je ne les aime différemment. Mais je pense tenter ma chance quand même. »

Sherlock acquiesça, comprenant son raisonnement.

« Alors… Rien ne change ?

-Rien ne change Sherlock. Si tu l'acceptes, bien sur.

-ça me va. » Répondit le détective en souriant.

John se leva, lui adressant un sourire sincère, l'air soulagé d'avoir pu clarifier les choses et d'avoir pu s'assurer que Sherlock était en accord avec sa façon de penser.

« Bien ! Du thé ?

-Avec plai… »

La sonnerie du 221B grésilla, l'interrompant.

Ils se regardèrent.

« Quatre secondes, pression maximale. Chuchota John.

-Une nouvelle affaire ! » S'exclama Sherlock en se levant, enthousiaste.

John eut un sourire moqueur, et descendit rapidement ouvrir à leur nouveau client.

Tout restait comme avant.

Il était heureux pour de bon.


End file.
